


Danger

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: 两个cool guy 别扭恋爱脑补三辑造型就完事了





	Danger

夜里十二点，正是夜生活的开始。

绚丽的灯光打在舞池里，形形色色的人们不停的在随着震耳的音乐，疯狂的晃动自己的身躯。唯独吧台的光线并不是很足，与旁边映着七彩灯光的舞池相比，昏暗了许多。

吧台前坐了一个男人，光洁白皙的脸庞，透着棱角分明的冷俊。黑色的短发干净利落的梳了上去，衬衫随随便便穿在身上，领口露出一大片，隐约能看到纹身，有些邪魅的性感。男人修长的手指把玩着酒杯，漫不经心的模样反而更让人动心。

男人好像并不知道自己今天成为了全场的猎物。数不清的男男女女目光扫到他身上，如果动眼能达到动手的效果，李赫宰早就被扒了个精光。

尽管李赫宰散发出一股生人勿近的气场，但还是有几个胆大的人走到他跟前，脸贴脸的讲话，无一不被拒绝。

酒吧里充满了暧昧的气息，没人再贸然行动，但每个人都想知道，最后谁会得到他。

李赫宰仰头喝下不知道第几杯酒的时候，角落里的人全部默默跟着咽口水。

*  
李东海进门的时候，正巧赶上酒吧老板在门口抽烟。因为是常客了，所以李东海跟老板也算得上熟络。

“好几天没来了啊？”老板看到李东海，扬了扬下巴打招呼。

“嗯。”李东海今天梳了个浪奔头，穿了一身皮衣皮裤，把好身材显了个够。首饰也带了不少，耳朵上扎着耳骨钉，酷得很。本来就生的好看，今天又刻意打扮过，白皙的皮肤衬托着淡淡桃红色的嘴唇，英挺的鼻梁如刀刻一般，剑眉下一双闪着波光的眼。

酒吧老板都差一点被骗了，被这酷到极致的打扮，以为李东海今天是来砸场子的大佬。结果对上了他那双多情的眼，里面分明泛滥着桃花。

把烟一掐，老板笑了笑道:“以为你要来干架呢，原来还是来找桃花的呀。”老板不怀好意的吹了声口哨，调笑一般:“可惜今天来得不算巧，你老熟人在里头呢。”

“李赫宰？”李东海闻言皱了皱眉。

“嗯哼。连着来了好几天了，估计就是在堵你呢。”老板乐得看戏，故意刺激李东海道:“今天玩不了啦，要不先回，改天再来?”

李东海听了这话不乐意，自己精心打扮这一番，为了躲一个人说不玩就不玩了？那没可能。整理整理了衣袖，李东海大步流星地迈进了酒吧。

*  
从李东海踏进酒吧的那一瞬间，聚集在李赫宰身上狼吞虎咽的目光就减少了一半，都被李东海吸引了过去。

李东海一进门就看到李赫宰了。倒不是特意关心他，只怪这个男人耀眼的有点过分，人群里太显眼，李东海就算不想看，也一眼就看到了。

“头发剪短了一点，好像更帅了一点。”李东海快速的在心里做出评论，反应过来之后又自嘲的冷笑一声，“呵，关心他做什么。”

与李赫宰不同的是，李东海对于这间酒吧来说更是常客，而且性格没有那么冷漠，玩得很开，颇有点来者不拒的意思。人们不会在李东海那里吃瘪，见他来了自然全都扑过去。

李赫宰在一旁看着李东海身边的人越聚越多，火气也越来越大，终于在李东海挑好一名肌肉发达的外国男人准备离场的时候，冲过去拦住了人。

李赫宰看着那人搂在李东海腰上的手，脸黑了八个度，“你最好拿开你的手。”

看李赫宰一脸不好惹的样子，那男人明显不愿意招惹上麻烦，可惜的怂了怂肩，附在李东海耳边说道:“sweetheart，把你的麻烦解决掉了再来找我吧。”

李东海被李赫宰这突然的一下弄丢了人，兴致没了一大半，当场就掉了脸，语气有够冲的对着李赫宰喊:“你谁啊，管那么多?”说完就要往外走。

李赫宰被吼了也生气，强忍着跟在李东海身后离开了酒吧。迈出酒吧门口的下一秒，李赫宰就把人紧紧压在了墙上。

“还问我为什么管那么多？”李赫宰有点恶狠狠地质问着，“这么多天怎么联系不上你？”

李东海听了却笑，一把推开李赫宰:“呵，这年头约炮一夜情，还有要保持联系的规矩吗？”

李东海这话这话成功激到了李赫宰，后者说话有点口无遮拦:“你他妈的咱俩那是一夜情?睡了那么多夜不带套，你要是女的你早就怀我孩子了知道吗？”

“就算怀了孩子也不一定是你的。”李东海成心的，怎么让李赫宰生气怎么说。

李赫宰被气得失去回怼的语言，沉默了一会儿冷静下来，划到的第一个重点却是，“你他妈还跟谁睡了这几天?”

看到李赫宰貌似吃醋的样子，李东海突然心情变得很好，没忍住笑出了声:“噗…你管我呀？”

*  
李赫宰和李东海的相遇，也不过是一个月前的事。

因为公司调动而来到a市的李赫宰，在下班后的第一晚就来到了本市最有名的酒吧。他本来就是一个爱玩的人，把自己收拾得贼帅的去了，正好就碰到了同样贼帅爱玩的李东海。

帅哥跟帅哥看对眼是不需要理由的，两个人在酒吧聊着聊着就聊到了酒店。

柔软的双人床上，李赫宰冲撞得很用力，李东海叫得很好听。

那次之后，李赫宰晚上没事的时候就总往酒吧跑，一定能碰上李东海，然后再一起滚到床上。

他们第五夜情的时候，结束之后李东海懒散地躺在床上，看李赫宰裹着浴袍洗完澡从浴室出来，哑着嗓子问了一句:“喂，你电话多少？”

得到的回答却是出奇的冷漠:“你没必要知道。”

“为什么?”李东海其实有点受伤了，但还是不甘心，追问了一句。

“我们之间只是做爱的关系，我不想牵扯太多私人感情，你觉得呢？”李赫宰对待例任床伴皆是如此，丝毫没感觉到自己现在有多伤人。伤的还是一个从来没被拒绝过的大帅哥。

“嗯……挺好的。”李东海已经非常受伤了，还有点想哭鼻子来着。但男人的自尊心不允许他这样做，所以忍住了。

第七夜情的时候，李东海看着在自己身上卖力的男人，流汗都是那么的有魅力，在自己耳边粗喘都是那么性感。李东海觉得，这个男人可以拥有自己的电话。毕竟平时一百个人要，李东海一个都不会给。

结束的时候，李东海被干得浑身脱力笔都拿不稳，但还是坚持在小纸条上歪歪扭扭写下自己的电话号码，然后塞给了李赫宰。

李赫宰挑挑眉，一贯的冷漠:“没必要。”

李东海腰酸背痛的懒得搭理他，困得要命，用被子把自己一裹，假装不在意地道，“无所谓，只是写给你，打不打随你。”

李赫宰当然没有打电话，李东海理所当然的再次受伤了。

李赫宰没有打电话，是因为觉得再去酒吧就能碰见。

但当他两次在酒吧待了整夜，都扑空了没有见到李东海的时候，李赫宰感觉情况变得不妙起来。

李东海没有去酒吧，确实是有点跟李赫宰置气的意思。每次手机铃响，李东海都很激动的拿出手机，看清来电显之后只能失落的接起电话。

李东海感觉自己有点迷上这个拔diao无情的坏男人了，这显然不是什么好兆头。所以李东海更不去酒吧了，怕遇到李赫宰。只要遇到，就会深陷入李赫宰的魅力当中去，李东海不想这样，有点危险。

等李赫宰想起来，从大衣口袋里翻出那张皱皱巴巴的小纸条的时候，李赫宰已经有一个星期没有见到李东海了。

拨过去之后，是空号。

李赫宰感觉整个人好像突然坠入谷底，有些失落，还有些心痛，像失去了什么宝贝一样。

李赫宰是这个时候才发觉，李东海跟他之前所有的床伴都不一样的事实。

一想到会失去他，就感觉快要窒息。李赫宰好像碰到了一个名为爱情的危险难题。

可李赫宰除了李东海常去的那家酒吧，和一个拨不通的号码，再没有任何与李东海有关的东西。只能是每天都到酒吧里，一待就是一整夜，守株待兔。

反观李东海，在家为情所伤难受了几天，到底是耐不住寂寞，又被自己亲哥金希澈怂恿着，换上小皮衣继续去夜场了。

结果就又遇见李赫宰了。

*  
“噗…你管我呀？”

李东海本来觉得李赫宰吃醋的样子很好玩，笑出了声，但想着想着又感觉很委屈。于是当李赫宰跟他对上眼的时候，看到的就是李东海红了眼眶，眼泪汪汪的。

李赫宰心里一惊，慌忙把人搂进怀里，不自觉放柔了语气:“我想管你，我想。给我个机会，给我个身份让我可以管你行不行?”

李东海没有回答，只是热情的吻上了李赫宰的唇。

然后两个人又滚到了床上。让李赫宰意外的是，李东海今天格外的主动，选择了他俩很少用的骑乘式，手扶着性器一点一点的把李赫宰坐了进去。

在李赫宰身上上下晃动的时候，李东海开口声音都是颤的，但还非要拿出凶狠狠的气势道:“李…赫宰，我命令你……做我男朋友。”

“遵命。我觉得这个很有必要。”李赫宰狠狠往上一顶。

-END-


End file.
